


Hungry Eyes

by sunny_coffeebean



Series: StaticMothentine Week Prompts [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, StaticMothenine, Val x Vox, Vox X Val, staticmoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_coffeebean/pseuds/sunny_coffeebean
Summary: When Vox's alarm clock goes off, he knows the day has to start. Valentino has a full day of work, and Vox decides to tag along to watch. From the moment Vox wakes up however, he wishes that his boyfriend didn't have to go into work, a certain song playing through his mind as he watches Val go about his day.NOTE: This story is written in the first person- being Vox's point of view. I have only ever done a few of these stories, so this was an adventure to write. Hopefully I did alright :)StaticMothentine Week was created by my friends. /@ChrisTacit and /@MrVitVA on twitter!For whatever reason, I had next to no ideas, and the ones I did get kept fleeing me whenever I attempted to write this prompt, so this idea was given by my good friend, /@ChrisTacit on Twitter, or PurpleBastard here on Ao3. So this is a gift to my good friend. Love you, hun! 😊
Relationships: Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: StaticMothentine Week Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleBastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/gifts).



StaticMothentine Prompt Three: Lust

_I’ve been meaning to tell you…_

The day started just as any other day for the two of us, my alarm clock going off rather loudly, startling me awake, but keeping the love of my life on the other side of the bed out cold. Nothing could wake up that man, unless you knew exactly where to touch, and no, I’m not talking about anything sexual (yet). A damn fire could be going on in a building next to the studio, and yet he would sleep through all the sirens and everything. I have no idea how he does it, but it is pretty adorable…and admirable. I wish I could sleep like that.

Grabbing my phone, I immediately silenced it. We didn’t need any more noise than what the hustle and bustle of the city provided anyhow. That and the soft, almost purr like noises from my sleeping boyfriend. Did I mention that he was cute? Probably? Well if I already did, deal with it. Leaning over I peered my head over him, my sleepy grin turning into a softer smile. He must have felt me move, since he turned himself around, clinging to me like a baby koala bear to its mother. Knowing that we needed to get up to start our day, I gently reached a hand down to stroke that fluffy antenna of his.

“Mnnnn…” a soft groan escaped him, but I continued to gently run my fingers over his antenna until I saw those ruby red’s slowly open, moving their gaze up to me. “Voxxy..?”  
“Hey there darling. Did you sleep well?” I cooed back softly.

_I've got this feelin' that won't subside…  
I look at you and I fantasize…_

“Slept well enough..” the words came out in a mumbled tone. “And you?” I was about to answer him when I felt those soft lips on my face, starting to pepper my screen in sweet kisses. I could have sworn I felt my undead heart skip a beat or two. If he kept doing that, I knew I wouldn’t be able to get out of bed. And yet, he did. He continued giving me those kisses that I so loved, making my breath hitch before I fought the urge to say fuck it in regards to continuing our day.

_You're mine tonight…_

“Val, baby we got to get up and go about the day. We have a lot of different things to do…”

I was met with a sigh, then a sweet smirk. Fucking hell, I had to look away then, not that I wanted to. “You know, I don’t have much to do today, what if I could tag along with you?” I returned his smirk with one of my own, and was met with the typical response.

“Hm? With me? You _know_ my day isn’t going to be anything interesting. We’ve been together nearly three years now. What difference do you think you’ll see?” He then sat up, crossed all four of his arms and cocked a brow. I must have done something convincing, since after he rubbed his eyes with his upper hands, he shrugged. “Alright then, who am I to fight my sweet man? Hm?”

“I _knew_ you would budge.” I playfully slid a hand to his cheek to which he leaned in for only a moment before moving back and away from me. I watched as he slowly moved off the bed, stretching himself. I couldn’t help but stare as he did so, hearing him yawn before looking over his shoulder.

_Now I've got you in my sights…_

“Well baby, you better get ready. I’m not going to wait around just because you want to trail behind me like a lovesick puppy.” I heard him chuckle as he walked toward the private bath off the bedroom. I knew if I followed him, we would both be late. Better yet though, we both wouldn’t even go into work, and I was sure that although Val would have _loved_ that, he was in business mode. Which sucked for me.

That was something about Val that I didn’t really get. We had _just_ showered last night. I mean granted yeah, we got dirty again…IN THE SHOWER, but then we washed again. It was like he was just this neat freak, but maybe that was part of his charm. He always looked amazing in and out of the bedroom. That was one of the reasons why I was looking forward to going around with him today. It had been so long since I had seen him in “work mode,” even though that was when I had started to fall for him. We were both in “work mode.” Sex, at the time, also fell under “work mode.” Come to think of it, that was one of the ways we sealed some of our deals, followed by paperwork…and here I am again thinking about how I wish he didn’t have to work today…

_With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise_

It wasn’t much longer, maybe fifteen minutes and I must have been zoning out because all I heard was, “Voxxy, you aren’t dressed yet? Come on, baby you got to get dressed. As much as I would love to see you waltzing around naked, I’d rather nobody else get that kind of show but me.”

I jumped then, crashing back down into reality, just staring at him as he started to look through the walk in closet for a cute outfit. Fuck anything would have been cute on him. Ballroom gown: Great. Suit: Great. Paper fucking Bag: Great. This wasn’t good. I couldn’t stop thinking about how good looking he was in anything, and it was proving to be difficult to focus.

“Honey, if you keep sitting there staring off into space I’ll leave without you.” He crossed his arms then, walking out in none other than one of those “little black dresses.” Well, it would have been a little black dress had it been a little higher, but this dress may as well have taken the title. The dress fell down to mid calf, but a large slit went up the right hand side, cinching itself just above his knee. Small straps kept it on his shoulders, and were those knee high sheer stockings? It was as if he _knew_ what he was doing to me.

_I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I._

I couldn’t help it then. I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist, still standing in nothing but my boxers as I gazed up at him, silently hoping that he would give me a break, that he could call out of work, anything really. What was that song again? The song that had been playing in my head since I the minute I woke up? There were these lyrics and I figured-why not. May as well give it a shot, maybe slow him down a little bit. “ _I want to hold you so hear me out, I want to show you what love's all about…”_ Taking one of his hands, I placed a kiss on it. My other arm laced around his waist, but was gently nudged away after he leaned down, placing his forehead against my own.

“You hopeless romantic…I know what you want…but we have to wait baby. Wait the day out…I know it’s hard, but that will make tonight will be much more worth it…don’t you think?”

The words came out as a whisper and I sighed softly, but in a way that told him that it was okay, that I understood: and that I looked forward to it. “You’re just stunning, beautiful, everything about you I love.” Dear Satan, I turned into such a sap. The smile I felt against my forehead though, the soft chuckle from Val, made everything worth it. I loved this man so much, and I got to see a side of him that nobody else could see, and he saw the side of me that I never shown to anyone else as well.

Before long, I was in my typical attire, a nice pinstriped suit, black and cyan. The look Val gave me as he playfully slid two of his fingers from one of his main hands along the bottom of my screen made me whine slightly, but made him cackle. As I put the code in to lock the door to our penthouse, he had already made his way into the private elevator. Wasting absolutely no time, I joined him, and the minute those doors closed I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. “You know Val, you make it very difficult to resist you.”

“Part of my charm, Vox.” Came the reply.

“It’s part of your charm alright. Hopefully this day goes by and fast.”

“So needy…”

“Says you.”

A typical exchange between us two, he gives the bait, and of course I take it. He had called for his limo to pick us up, and just on time, the driver arrived. I opened the door for him, startling his driver even though for the past three years I always made it a point to be a gentleman and do that. Val slid in, and I joined him right after. Crossing my legs, I felt a hand on my knee, and met his gaze. The look we shared was heated, filled with passion, lust, and above all things, love. If I could pray for anything, and I am pretty sure if he could pray for anything as well; it would be for the day to go by quickly.

Watching Val work was always fascinating to me. He could go from sickeningly sweet to absolutely enraged all at the drop of a pin. With each client, it was a different attitude, each worker, something different. Clients were mostly sweet, professional, a few wise cracks here and there about being able to get exactly what they wanted. The only part that made me ill was when the clients would openly flirt with him- with the knowledge that he was a man who was already spoken for. The way that Val would casually brush them off, even sometimes giving a playful jab however made me snicker quietly.

One client after the other, one worker after another. The day felt like it would never end. It was close to the end of the day when he mentioned to me that he needed to check in with his “big star.” This star, was a spider demon named Angel Dust. While I saw him to be an interesting demon, he really didn’t hold a damn candle to Val in my opinion. Sitting beside Val, I watched Angel sway and dip, making work of the pole until I heard Val growl low. His voice cut through the air, a bit harshly as he stood up. “Angel-Cakes…how long have you been practicing this routine?”

“Uh…about a week now Mista Valentino…” he murmured.

“A week? Alright fine here.” He stood up, sliding off that little black dress to reveal a pair of laced panties. “Let me show you how it’s done. Watch closely, because I’m not going to show you this again.”

“Yes, Mista Valentino.” Angel hopped down by my side, crossing his lower pair of arms and his legs. Giving a glance at me, he gave a friendly wave, which I returned.

“Better watch Val, you don’t want him to get nasty.” I suggested to the other, who nodded and turned his attention to Val. Looks like we did just in time too. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him as the music started. Val moved his body to the music, moving himself from the pole to the floor, his movements dripping in seduction. I had to do my best to hide my growing need, hoping that Angel wouldn’t notice. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to do so, and when the song was over, hopped up to the stage.

“Alright, Val. I think I got this.” He grinned. “Check in on me tomorrow and I’ll show you just how good I’ve nailed this.” He replied.

“Good…” Val slipped back into his dress and walked over to me, his hips swaying, eyes smoldering from behind those heart shaped glasses. The day was done, and I knew exactly what was on his mind. “Let’s go, Voxxy. We have somewhere to go, things to do.” His voice dipped lower, tugging me up before I even knew what was going on. Our pace was quick as we made it back to the limo, and he didn’t even wait for me to open the door, opening it himself and shoving me inside.

He slid onto my lap in no time, tilting my head upward as he leaned down, his lips meeting mine, his tongue sliding against my mouth, and of course I kissed him back. Once we struggled for dominance, he nipped me slightly before pulling back. “ _Now I've got you in my sights_ _…_ _With these hungry eyes_ _.”_

“Y-You knew the song?” I panted out, my fingertips sliding down his sides, daring to push the dress up a bit, revealing those beautiful black laced panties.

“Of course, Voxxy. I _love_ that song.” He purred, moving his lower hands down to my belt, unbuckling it quickly. Our lips met again, a light moan coming from me as the limo started to drive home.

I will spare you any super dirty details- because let’s be honest here: Nobody needs to know our sex life. You thought I would spill those beans? Haha-sickos. Let’s just say this; “ _This love was meant to be..”_ This love. Our love. Now, and forever. One of these days I’m going to get the courage to ask that man to marry me, and I can only hope I do it right and he says yes…

**Author's Note:**

> The song, "Hungry Eyes," is from the film "Dirty Dancing," and is sung by Eric Carmen. I do not take any credit for this song, or its lyrics.
> 
> Also, I am posting this at 4am on Valentine's Day, and I apologize about the format, because apparently it doesn't want to format the way I need it to. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you would like to follow me, my name is /@sunnycoffeebean on twitter! Let's be friends!


End file.
